The Sucker's Sucker
by L0neshin0bi98
Summary: They say even a blind squirrel finds a nut. So by that logic even Tsunade should be able to find at least one person with worse betting luck then her. Pity to the poor soul that would loose a bet to the 'Legendary Sucker'. If only he knew what he'd be getting into. But then again everything happens for a reason, even that which seems bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Let me start by saying that I in no way own the Naruto Universe or Characters. The credit for that goes to ****Masashi Kishimoto, that fantastic genius. I would like to follow that by saying that this is my first fanfiction, so please help me by leaving reviews so I can increase my storytelling skills. I of course do own my OC and his story so please don't use it without my permission. Without further delay let's get this show on the road, I hope you enjoy it and like I said please leave me reviews with your thoughts.**

Chapter 1: **Even a Blind Squirrel finds a Nut.**

"Come on kid you going to...hic... put your money where your mouth is?" a blonde very curvy blonde said with a hiccup and rosy cheeks. She was currently sitting across a sake bottle strewn table looking at a young man who looked just as rosy cheeked as her.

Across the table the Blondes drinking companion gave an indignant huff a picked up his saucer of sake, spilling a good deal of it on himself, and downed the remnants. He appeared to be in his early twenties with brown hair that fell down to his jaw on the sides with the back pulled into a bun. He had a fair complexion, a very squared jaw and striking Emerald green eyes. Though right now those eyes were a little unfocused and his cheeks had a rosy blush from the sake he had been drinking with the Blonde. His face took on a smirk as he wiped his mouth and got shakily to his feet.

"Of course, I'm going to do it. Let's go then, eh?" and he turned and picked up bow and quiver that stood leaning on the booth bench next to him. He began staggering out of the tavern with the Blonde and a worried looking black haired woman holding a pig. The trio wandered out of the tavern and rounded a corner until they stood at the end of an alleyway. The blonde gave the brunette a mocking smile.

"Alright kid so like we said if you can really pull this off it's a million for you. But if you miss that's a million for me." as the words came out of her mouth the young man gave a cocky smile and the Dark-haired woman gave a worried look at the Blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of the bet, let's just get this over with. I can't wait to count that million." With that he then pulled his bow that actually stood taller than its owner and got into a firing stance. While he did sway a bit, his overall stance looked good facing the blonde so that the alley was on his left side. He spaced his feet out into a solid stance so that his back was straight and his pelvis was perfectly aligned with his shoulders. He gripped the bow in his left hand as he extended the arm so that the bow towered over its master. He then pulled an arrow from the quiver attached to his belt at the small of his back and placed it so that it sat on his left thumb. After taking a few steadying breathes his right arm began to pull back on the bow string with the arrow resting between his thumb and index finger, as his right arm pulled back, employing the muscles in his back, his left arm began lowering the bow so that the arrow shaft was now located bellow his right eye. His right eye closed as he held the form, finding the target he sought, a wooden fence at the back of the alley. After finding his target he finally let the arrow explode from the bow and imbedding itself in the fence.

"Alright kid there's your target now time to see if you really are a good as you claim. Three arrows, that was the deal." The archer didn't even acknowledge the blonde as he reset his for and prepared to fire the first real arrow of the bet. His form was perfect almost a carbon copy of the first arrows form and just like before when he loosed the arrow from the bow it soared through the air and landed exactly were the first arrow had, splitting the arrow into three separate pieces. The look on the Blonde's face now resembled that of her dark-haired companion from a moment ago, and the dark-haired woman's face now took on a wide-eyed look of panic with sweat dripping down her face. The archer took his form for the third time and let loose a third arrow that once again struck true by splitting its predecessor down the middle. By now the Blonde was looking rather worried and her companion looked absolutely petrified. The Archer then took up his stance for the fourth and final time continuing to display his mastery over the bow. But just as he was preparing to let the final arrow fly a small hiccup shook his body and knocked the arrow of course. It soared through the dark alley and found its home just to the right of its intended target. The Blonde let out a triumphant shout while her companion looked both shocked and relieved. The Archer on the other hand looked astonished that he had missed his final shot, his mouth hanging open and his eyes the size of saucers.

"Well kid I will say this, you are good. But not good enough so it seems. Now a bet is a bet so hand over that million and we'll be on our way." With that the blonde held out her hand with a beyond satisfied.

The Archer's face became sheepish a he scratched the back of his head, a single sweat drop forming. "Well ah... you see... the thing is...I... uh...don't have it."

Suddenly the Blonde's eyes blazed as she grabbed the Archer's shirt and delivered a punch that knocked him all the way down the alley. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT!"

The Archer looked up at the Blonde who was bearing down on him, the right side of his face swollen so he couldn't see out of the eye. "Well you see I don't have the money; I have some of it but not even close to all of it!"

The Blonde looked enraged at the answer and resumed her hold on the front of his shirt. "IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE MONEY THEN WHAY DID YOU MAKE THE BET FOOL!"

The archer's face looked even more sheepish than before as he started sweating bullets. "Well you see... I was kinda banking on wining... ya know because you're the legend..." He didn't get to finish before the Blonde still heard him as a tick mark formed and she bashed him on the head.

"WHY I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" She then began to wind up for a punch that was sure to be the end him. However, before she could clobber him her companion rushed forward her eyes going wide as she stepped between the two.

"Please Milady we don't need to do that do we? I mean I'm sure we can work something out after all?"

The blonde seemed temporarily placated and a wave of relief washed over the archer and the dark-haired woman. Even the tiny pig in her arms looked relieved at the outcome.

"Fine I won't kill you but. We. Are. Going. To. Settle. This." Each word the blonde spoke inching closer and closer to the Archer until she was towering over his trembling form.

After about an hour of discussion they had finally come to a reasonable understanding. "Alright kid you give me the twenty thousand you have now and meet me back here in six months for the next instalment. Got it?" The archer nodded looking downcast that he had managed to get himself into such a predicament. Though he was at least happy that a solution had been found that didn't involve him getting pummeled into the ground.

"Well then it's all settled. By the way what's your name anyway?" The Blonde asked looking at the Archer with mild interest now that the problem of his death had been settled.

"Hanta. Hanta Yumi is my name." The Archer looked into the Blonde piercing brown eyes as he answered her question.

"Well Hanta Yumi I'm Tsunade Senju, that's Shizune and Tonton. Well I believe you have a job to do so you'd best get to it then." Tsunade stated as she reached for the sake bottle and poured herself a drink after introductions. "But before you go have a drink to toast our new arrangement." She then poured a drink for Hanta and Shizune.

Each took their saucer and toasted to the arrangement. After the drink Hanta bid the three fare well before taking his leave. Life had gotten very complicated in the last couple hours and was likely to remain so for years to come.

"I swear I am never drinking that much ever again so long as I live." Hanta said to no one in particular as he walked out of town to begin paying his debt. It's funny, he had made the bet because of Tsunade's reputation as a sucker yet here he was being made a sucker in his own right.

**(((((Page Break))))**

**Years Later**.

It had been years since Hanta Yumi had lost that bet with the Legendary Sucker Tsunade and had become indebted to her. The debt that had been made that night was still nowhere near paid off, not by a long shot. Hanta was currently on his way to meet with Lady Tsunade and Shizune to give them the newest installment of his debt. Hanta was actually kind of looking forward to this meeting as it took place at a hot spring, and after the last couple of months he could really use a relaxing soak. As he entered the town proper Hanta reflected on the last few years. While he couldn't say that he was happy about his indentured servitude he really couldn't see the difference if he hadn't lost that bet. The years had been somewhere in the middle, not terrible but not great either, and he had been doing what he would have been doing anyway, even if he had won the bet.

Hanta hadn't really grown all that much he was still the 5'10 he had been that night and he was just as skinny, weighing maybe 150lbs. The only things to have changed about him where the new scars he had picked up working which consisted of a long jagged cut on his left forearm that extended from his elbow to his wrist and the most noticeable one another cut that stretched from the middle of his eyebrow to his right temple. His clothes had also changed over the years and had adapted to suit his needs. He wore simple blue pants with the Kunai holster strapped to his right thigh and black shinobi sandals with leg guards. He also wore a long-sleeved mesh armor shirt with a dark short sleeved red shirt over the top of it. He also wore black arm guards and mismatched gloves, his left hand being a simple fingerless glove while the right was a special archer's glove on his right that covered the index and middle fingers. The only thing that had yet to change was his hairstyle; his dark brown hair was done up into a topknot in the back with his jaw length hair tucked behind his hair. He also still carried his six-foot-long Yumi bow with his quiver hanging off his belt facing so the arrows protruded from his right side. His shuriken and scroll pouch situated just to the left of the quiver.

As he made his way into the town proper the smell of sulfur became more and more potent. It was later in the day, maybe an hour or two until sundown, so Hanta assumed he would find Lady Tsunade and Shizune already checked into an inn and began going from place to place asking if they were there. He finally managed to track them down and was directed to their room. After arriving he knocked on the door. It took only a few moments before he heard activity on the other side and it opened to reveal a short blonde-haired kid.

"Hey buddy can I help you with something?" The blonde-haired kid asked looking confused at the intrusion.

"Uh yeah, I was looking for someone. Guess I must've got the wrong room my apologies." But before he could turn to find the correct room he heard a familiar voice from inside the room.

"Hey kid who's at the door?" ...

"Hey calm down Grandma Tsunade! A guy just got the wrong room." The blonde shouted over his shoulder looking slightly annoyed at being yelled at.

"Wait 'Grandma' Tsunade? I didn't know you had grandkids. Even though you are old enough." Hanta said, muttering the last part before pushing past the blonde, who fell over, and into the room where he found Tsunade and Shizune sitting around a table eating supper.

"Hey! What are you thinking just bursting into someone's room like that you pervert!" The blonde kid screamed as he scrambled to his feet and followed him into the room. A looked of indignation on his face at his treatment.

Hanta looked back at the kid annoyed at being called a pervert. "Hey watch you you're calling a pervert Pumpkin boy!?"

"Hey who are you calling Pumpkin boy pervert! What does that even mean? Why I ought to beat you into next week!" screamed the blonde kid as he shook his fists at Hanta with a outrage look on his face.

Hanta now turned to the and bent down so they were more or less eye level. "I'm calling you Pumpkin boy, Pumpkin boy. Though I guess I should be calling you 'Little pumpkin boy'. As for you beating me into the next week, I'd love to see you try!"

The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes and evident dislike before a annoyed cough caught their attention. They broke the intense staring contest and looked over to see a annoyed Tsunade with a large tick mark staring at them.

"If you two are done acting like children. It's good to see you again Hanta, I had forgotten about our meeting. Good thing you found us; we were probably going to be gone by morning." Lady Tsunade said as she visibly calmed down and looked towards Hanta.

Before Hanta could respond the blonde kid stared shell-shocked at Tsunade all the while pointing towards Hanta. "WAIT! You know this pervert Grandma Tsunade!"

The tick mark immediately reformed on Tsunade's forehead as she gave the kid a withering gaze. "Yes, I do know Hanta Naruto and for the last time stop calling me Grandma!" She then turned back to Hanta. "Sorry about the kid Hanta, I've discovered he doesn't have a filter and a broken volume control."

Hanta gave a chuckle as Naruto's face went cherry red and formed his own tick mark. But before he could go on what Hanta assumed would be a long tirade Hanta spoke up again. "It's really no problem Lady Tsunade. Anyway, I came to deliver the most recent instalment. But if you don't mind my asking why is the pumpkin boy here in the first place? He doesn't exactly give off that loveable stray vibe."

Naruto then turned on Hanta again ready to make him the tirade's target but was once again interrupted, this time by Shizune who entered the conversation? "Naruto is from the Leaf Village. He came here with Master Jiraya to give Lady Tsunade the most wonderful news!"

Hanta looked to Tsunade for confirmation. She nodded her head and Hanta looked by to Shizune. "What's this 'wonderful news'? Are they finally turning the village into a gambling resort?"

Naruto gave a high-pitched laugh, actually falling over, while Tsunade gave the pair an annoyed look. Finally, Naruto was able to catch his breath. "Hahahaha... he's totally right Grandma Tsunade that would be something you'd get excited about! It makes a lot more sense then you being Hokage."

"Wait?! That is what you're talking about? Hahahaha!...You're...you're going to be...Ho...Hokage? Ha-ha! That is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" This time it was Hanta who was bent over laughing; in fact, he was laughing so much it was getting hard to breath.

Though Hanta was so busy laughing he failed to notice the increasingly angry Tsunade and the worried looks on Shizune, Naruto, and Tonton's faces. Even if he had noticed, it was still far too late to prevent was about to occur as Tsunade got to her feet and slowly walked over the now wheezing Hanta. He finally felt the tenseness of the situation and slowly looked up only to see Tsunade surrounded by a murderous aura.

"Uh...you know I was kidding? Right?" Hanta stammered as he looked into Tsunade's glare.

The malice in her eyes seemed to dissipate as her face took on a kindly sweet look. Hanta thought that he might actually be out of immediate danger of death and began to visibly relax. But before anyone could blink Tsunade delivered a swift and solid axe kick that left Hanta dazed. Tsunade then picked him up with her left hand as she prepared to clobber him into oblivion. Luckily for Hanta Shizune took this moment to quickly intervene before her mistress could continue the well-deserved beat down.

"Milady please we don't need to beat him down too hard right? I mean he was very out of line but I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Did you Hanta!?" She directed the last part towards the slightly dazed man who gave a weak nod of acknowledgment. "See Lady Tsunade."

The irritation on Tsunade's face faded a bit but not entirely and her grip on the archer didn't slacken in the slightest. After a few more deep breaths it looked like she was about ready to let him go, but his dazed mind picked that moment to start speaking.

"Such an angry old lady, why the hate old lady?" The look of defeat on Shizune's face could only be matched by the fear on Naruto's and the senseless rage on Tsunade's. She then pulled back her right fist a delivered a blow that sent Hanta through the wall and landing in a smoking heap outside.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed. Night you two." With that Tsunade dusted herself off and departed for bed.

Naruto gave a worried look between the freshly made hole in the wall and the doorway that the new Hokage had just exited. "Shizune? Who was that guy?"

Shizune got up and looked out of the hole in the wall to see the sprawled form of Hanta on the ground bellow. "Oh, he works for Lady Tsunade. I think I will turn in tonight as well. Night Naruto."

As Shizune exited the room as well Naruto's gazed kept switching from hole to doorway. _'These people are really weird.' _After one more look between the hole and door Naruto just shrugged and decided he would go to bed too.

**Next Morning**

Tsunade and her party checked out of the hotel the next morning, except for Jiraya who nobody had seen since they arrived to the resort, and prepared to make the final day of travel back to the Leaf Village. As the began walking down the main street that led out of town the saw a familiar figure still passed out on the street. Apparently Tsunade had belted Hanta a good one as he was still unconscious; even as Naruto poked him with a stick.

"Wow Grandma Tsunade you didn't kill him, did you?" Asked a slightly worried Naruto as Lady Tsunade and Shizune stood next to him and looked down on the man.

"Oh, please I barely touched him." Tsunade said with a scoff.

"Yeah right you sent him through a wall." Muttered Naruto as he looked up to see the hole in the side of the hotel.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all!" Screamed a terrified Naruto as he jumped away from her and began shaking his hands in a calming fashion.

"Good. Well pick him up and let's get going." With that Tsunade began walking back down the road with Shizune and Tonton.

"Why!" shouted a very confused Naruto.

Tsunade didn't even look back as she answered in a bored voice. "Because we need to get to the Village today."

"I MEAN WHY ARE WE BRINGING HIM!" Shouted an irate Naruto as he pointed at Hanta.

"I know what you meant kid. I want you to bring him because misery loves company. If I'm going to be tied down to one place then so is he!" Tsunade called back her tone growing almost giddy as she finished.

Naruto looked between the retreating back of Tsunade and Shizune then back to the man in the street. Finally, he picked up the unconscious man and started after the group. "Like I said these people are completely insane!"

**A/N: ****Well there you guys have it the first Chapter! Please leave comments and let me know what you think and if there is anything I can do to improve the Story. This is my first story on and the layout is kind of throwing me off but I'm sure I will get used to it. Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! I started writing this the same day I posted the story, but I wanted to wait and see if there were any notes for improvement from the first chapter. Well here you go, and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter2:**** A Deal Renegotiated.**

When Hanta finally came to he was more than a little alarmed. As he opened his eyes, he saw the world was upside down and bouncing. What was worse is that he had no memory of last night and the last time that happened he ended up losing to the one person he shouldn't have been able to lose too.

'_Crap. Did I go drinking again last night? It would explain why I can't remember anything, and why the world is upside down.' _Hanta really thought that might be it especially once he felt the throbbing pain in his head. As he reached up and felt his throbbing head, he heard a high pitched voice that sounded kind of familiar.

"Hey finally up? Cause your kind of heavy." Hanta's face turned towards the sound of the voice and was immediately faced with a bunch of orange.

'_Oh no that voice. That color.' _Hanta groaned as the memory of last night came flooding back into the forefront of his mind. Then he was suddenly falling towards the ground and landed on his back with a thump.

"Yeah your up so you can walk on your own now." Hanta looked up and saw the blonde that the voice belonged to. He saw that Naruto was staring at him with an exasperated look on his face and carrying Hanta's bow. Further behind Naruto he could see that Tsunade and Shizune where looking back at him as well.

"What happened? Where am I? Why does my head hurt?" Hanta got to his knees and slowly to his feet. He looked towards spikey haired blonde dressed like a pumpkin hoping that he would get his answers.

"Grandma Tsunade punched your lights out after you laughed at her. Then she told me to pick you up and take you with us. Here's your bow by the way." Naruto then tossed the bow back to its master and started walking the down the road again.

Hanta caught the bow and quickly examined it for any damage it might have taken when he was sent through the wall. After he was satisfied with the condition of his weapon, he looked down the road to see that his temporary traveling companions and saw that they were already a good ways down the road and rushed to catch up.

Once he finally caught up with the group, he fell into step with Tsunade and reached into his shuriken pouch and held out a thick bundle of cash. "Here's the money I owe this time around."

"No need. You keep it." She didn't even look at the money he was holding out to her. That alone would have baffled Hanta but then add on how she told him to keep it left him wide eyed and mouth a gape. In all the years he had been paying off his debt to her she had never said or acted anything close to what she was now.

"What do you mean? Why don't you want your money?" Hanta asked as he broke from his shock and ran to fall back into step with his debtor.

"I've decided that you will no longer have to bring me payments..." before she could finish her thought Hanta interrupted her wanting to make sure he was really hearing this.

"Wait as in never again will I have to bring you money!? Like ever!?" His smile was so big it was almost demented.

Tsunade gave him a smirk and nodded in confirmation. Hanta began to tear up a bit. "This possibly the greatest day of my life. Are you sure it isn't a dream?"

Tsunade nodded again. "Yes, I am sure it isn't a dream. But before you get too out of hand you need to listen to all I have to say. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes. I totally agree with whatever you have to say." he said nodding his head vigorously.

"Well that was much easier than I thought it would be. Welcome then to the Hidden Leaf Village Hanta Yumi." Tsunade's smirk only magnified as she saw the comprehension dawn over his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked

"Well you said you agreed to whatever I had to say. I was going to talk about how instead of paying off the remainder of your debt in cash you would do it with service to the Leaf. They could after all use someone of your particular talents. I am truly happy that you agreed." Tsunade gave him a closed eye smile and continued down the road. Hanta could do nothing more than stare in wide eyed after Tsunade as she and the others walked on. It took him almost ten minutes and the three almost walking out of sight for him to snap out of his catatonic state and run to catch up yet again.

"Woah I am not going to join some village so you can forget about it." Tsunade gave him a side long smirk, having expected this to happen.

"Tell me Hanta how long have you been working to pay off that debt to me?" He looked down at his feet not liking where this was going.

"About six years I believe."

"How much of your debt remains?"

"700,000." Tsunade gave a sad smile but before she could continue a loud voice cut in from behind.

"**700,000**! How do you owe Granny Tsunade 700,000! You must be an even worse gambler than she is!" Hanta looked over his shoulder towards the origin of the interruption and gave the young boy a hard glare.

"Actually, I owed her about 1,000,000 in the beginning and 700,000 is what I have left on my tab. Now shush Pumpkin boy grownups are talking." With that Hanta turned back to Tsunade but was once again interrupted by the orange clad blonde who rushed to the front of the group to try and stare down the old brunette.

"I said my name is not Pumpkin boy! It's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day then you and everyone else is going to have to respect me, Believe it!" He puffed out his chest and pointed a finger at the older man. Usually Hanta would have belittled someone like him but something in the kid's voice and the determination on his face stopped him for a moment. But just a moment.

"You just keep the company of the weirdest sort don't you Lady Tsunade? Anyways the day you become Hokage is when I will believe you kid but until then any respect you want from me is going to have to be earned got it? Secondly if you didn't want to be called a pumpkin then why do you insist on that hideous color?" After leaving the young blonde in an indignant confusion Hanta maneuvered around him and fell back in with Tsunade.

"So, I believe you were coming to some sort of point about time and my debt to you?" She nodded and put her hand to her chin as if in thought.

"Yes, I was. As I was saying it has taken you six years to pay off what you have. How long do you think it will take to cover the remainder plus interest? Ten years? Twelve? Maybe...

"Fourteen years and change. Unless I start going after much more dangerous prey in which case it will be about six months." Hanta deadpanned as they continued down the road, refusing to meet her gaze which he could feel burrowing into the side of his head.

"True but when I asked you about going after higher bounties before you told me that you didn't do those because, what was the wording you used? 'I like living and going after higher bounties carries the greater risk of me dying.' So why the sudden change in heart? Or are you just trying to be difficult?" Mentally Hanta groaned hearing his own words thrown back at him like that. Though nothing about the statement was untrue.

Tsunade could see the gears turning in his head and knew she had him on the ropes and pressed her advantage. "Listen I won't hold you to your blind agreement but come with us to the Leaf and think it over. You said that it would take about fourteen years to pay off the debt the normal way? Well I am offering you a way to do it in half that time, one year of service for 100,000. But if you still aren't convinced by the time we get to the village I am more than happy to maintain the original arrangement. For the next **fourteen years**." She put a lot of emphasis on the number fourteen and could see Hanta cringe a bit.

A ways behind the two Shizune and Naruto walked with Tonton being carried by Shizune. Naruto was still annoyed by the guys lack of respect for him but couldn't help but feel curious about him as well. How could he not be curious about the guy that managed to lose a bet to Granny Tsunade who apparently couldn't win anything; and more even more why Granny Tsunade was trying so hard to get him to come back to the leaf with them.

"Hey Shizune what's with this guy and why does Grandma Tsunade ant him to come back to the village so bad?" Shizune looked back at the curious blonde then back towards the brunette ahead.

"His name is Hanta Yumi from the Land of Water and he is possibly one of the best trackers Lady Tsunade and I have ever met. He also **is** the best archer either of us has ever seen. He lost a bet with Lady Tsunade years ago and has been paying it off ever since. It's actually thanks to him that Lady Tsunade doesn't owe more than she already does." Naruto looked back at Hanta with a confused look on his face, still trying to process what he had just learned.

"Tracker? Archer? Wait, if he's from the Land of Water then he's from the same village as Zabuza and Haku isn't he?" Shizune looked back at Naruto with a confused look.

"You mean Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist? How do you know about him?"

"Me, Sakura, Sauske, and Kakashi Sensei fought him when we went to the Land of Waves. He had a guy named Haku with him that could make these really cool Ice mirrors and was really powerful." Shizune seemed surprised by this but nodded and kept walking.

"Yes, the Land of Water is home to the Hidden Mist but Hanta wasn't a shinobi from that village. His family left before he could be put into the academy and the graduation process. As far as I know Hanta has never been a shinobi of any village, he prefers to be alone." Naruto looked towards Hanta and nodded and the group continued to walk.

As they continued down the road in silence Naruto kept repeating the words Shizune had said about Hanta. '_He prefers to be alone.'._ Naruto had always been alone and had hated every minute of it; hated how he was treated by the villagers like he was some sort of freak. He now knew why it had been that way, because of the Nine Tails, but it didn't mean he hated it any less. But according to Shizune this guy actually liked it, preferred it even. How could anyone like being alone?

As if he had heard the thoughts in Naruto's head Hanta turned around and gave the blonde boy a suspicious look. "You know some people would finding that staring in annoying, I happen to be one of them so knock it off." he then turned back and kept walking. But Naruto just kept on staring at him.

Finally, Hanta had enough of the sensation of being watched and turned to face Naruto. "I swear kid if you keep this up, I'm going to blindfold you and walk you off a cliff."

"I was just wondering why you like being alone is all. Why do you like it?" Naruto asked. Hanta's eyes shot over to shizune and back.

"I just prefer it." With that short answer given he turned and began walking.

Naruto who was by no means satisfied raced to the front of the group and began walking backwards facing Hanta. "That isn't really an answer. Why do you like being alone? Don't you get...I don't know lonely?"

"The definition of alone is to be separate from others so no I don't get lonely." Hanta didn't even give the boy a passing glance and kept looking ahead.

"But why!? Come on I gotta know!" Naruto pleaded shaking his folded hands at the brunette.

Hanta gave a sigh and stopped." You really want to know?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Okay kid tell you what I will make you a deal. If you can toss your headband, let's say fifty feet into the air I will tell you. Okay?" Naruto smiled and undid his headband.

"Okay... and...throw!" Naruto hurled his leaf head band high into the sky. But before it got more than twenty or so feet in the air something dark and slender flew through the air catching the headband and pulling it off into the distance.

Naruto looked horrified that his headband was now somewhere in the woods and turned to face Hanta. "What was that!"

The older man gave a shrug. "No idea kid but you might want to go get your headband."

Naruto nodded and took off into the forest in the general direction of his headband. Tsunade gave a chuckle after the boy was out of sight and looked back to the archer.

"That looked a lot like an arrow and look at that you seem to be missing one of yours. Maybe it flew out of the quiver all on its own!" Hanta gave a small coy smile.

"Maybe Lady Tsunade, maybe."

**(((Page break)))**

It took Naruto almost two hours to find his headband and when he did it was impaled in a tree by a long black shafted arrow. It then took him another three or so to catch up with them. Once he did, he let loose on Hanta, saying things like cheater, jerk, liar to name a few. Hanta maintained an image of ignorance; saying that he had no idea what he was talking about. Luckily, they had just about reached the village so Naruto was distracted by thoughts of having Tsunade look at some friends of his. They proceeded through the village until they came to a big red tower with the word 'fire' on the outside. Once they arrived Tsunade and Shizune were ushered into a room to talk with some people leaving Hanta and Naruto outside to wait.

Tsunade finally got of her meeting and already seemed fed up. Then something happened that Hanta would never have believed if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. A young kid came busting through the doorway and landed face first in Tsunade's...umm generous chest. Hanta could also have sworn that he heard something to the effect of _'puffy_' and '_like my blankie_' before the kid started rubbing his face in her chest. All Hanta could manage was a gapping mouth look of shock at the whole scene before the kid seemed to become aware.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" the kid shouted as he jumped back and pointed at Tsunade.

Hanta choose to tune out the conversation and watched on as the two began arguing like they were the same age. He also took a moment to examine the kids' wardrobe. He wore a set of green goggles on his forehead, a yellow shirt with the Leaf village emblem, grey pants, and a Ridiculously long scarf that looked more like a cape. He only just managed to tune back in when the young boy ran away crying.

"Uh, what just happened and who was the kid?" He asked as he focused on Naruto who was looking after the kid.

"Oh, that was just Konahamaru. Now come on Grandma Tsunade you promised! Time to go fix Sauske, Brushy brows, and Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted at top volume making Hanta cringe.

"Volume please! I swear I am going to go deaf." He griped rubbing his ear.

The three then made their way to the hospital. As they walked through the village Hanta lazily inspected the village. Sure, it was nice and all but it just wasn't for him. To him spending a night sleeping under the stars was just as good as any hotel, though a nice bed every now and then wasn't such a bad thing. And the noise was another thing; the constant hum of voices, people walking, and vendors calling out to customers was annoying. It didn't even have a plus side like the hotels did. In Hanta's mind there was nothing like the natural sounds of the forest. He could, and in fact had on many occasions, sat in the woods for hours on end listening to bird songs and taking in the scents of wild flowers. After all of the fantasizing about the forest Hanta discovered he was actually aching to get back to it.

"Hey Lady Tsunade, I'm getting a little stuffy here in town. I'm going to head out and get some fresh air." Tsunade gave him a calculating look, as if wondering if he was gonna run away from the village before nodding her acknowledgment.

"Very well Hanta, but I want you back at my office first thing tomorrow with your answer. Understood?" He gave her a curt nod and walked off into the crowd in search of some nature.

His feet carried him through the village until pavement became dirt and grass and buildings became trees. As he continued walking through the woods, he eventually came upon a little clearing and decided that he would stop there for a while. He took his quiver off and placed it and his bow against a tree before propping himself up on the same tree. As he relaxed and let the sounds of the woods still his mind he began thinking about his current situation.

'_She actually expects me to stick around here? Here!? I don't do one place, I do where ever and whenever. Who needs one place when you already have everywhere?' _He kept spinning that argument over and over in his head. He hadn't stayed in one place for very long since he was a child and he was perfectly content with it staying that way. As he was thinking on this he watched a bird flutter to a tree branch and land in its nest. He stared at the bird for a long moment before it finished its business and flew off again.

'_What is the point in having wings and freedom if you just keep coming back?_' Then as if answering his unspoken question, He heard small tweets being emitted from the nest and watched as a small bird head peeked over the side. Answer the call of the young the parent bird came back to the nest and took charge of its tweeting offspring.

'_Attachments. When you have something like that you would always come home, I guess. Too bad things like that are only good to get you killed. If I wanted to kill that bird all I would have to do is sit here and wait for it to come home, or threaten that which makes it home. Can't do that if the bird didn't have that attachment though; not if it used the freedom those wings provided and flew away._' Hanta just shook his head and turned his attention back to listening to the woods and thinking on his problem. But before he could get much further on the subject of what to do next, he began hearing the sound of metal on metal and the small vibrations of conflict emanating from the ground beneath him. Curious as to what it could be he collected his things and made his way towards the sounds until he came upon a much larger clearing with three kids in it. From what best he could tell they were the origin point of the vibrations and sounds as two and a small dog squared off against the third.

"Come on Akamaru! **Man Beast Clone: All Fours.**"with that the boy in the grey hoodie crouched in a predatory stance as the little dog transformed into a perfect copy on top of his back. They then began launching a series of attacks against their opponent, who appeared to be a young girl with short blue hair. The young girl began to dodge in a very graceful and fluid style even attempting a few counter strikes with a few openhanded thrusts towards each as they came into striking range. The grey clad duo dogged out of the way of the attacks and retreated to a safe distance.

"Shino are you going to help or not!" Shouted the original towards another boy who stood off at a distance with his hands in his pockets.

"I was going to, but it seems we have an audience. I thought it unwise to reveal anything before we discover whom it is. Isn't that right Kurenai Sensei?" The third, a spikey haired brunette boy in a large grey coat and eyes covered by circular sunglasses, said in a emotionless tone.

"You are correct Shino. Now why don't you and I join the others in the clearing, and you can tell us who you are." A woman's voice came from behind him. Along with the smallest pressure of a kunai pressed to his lower back. Hanta raised his hands in a disarming manner and turned to see a very attractive woman standing behind him. She looked to stand shorter than himself with long black hair that fell to her shoulders and covering her mesh armor was a bandage looking design with what appeared to be thorns painted on. Her most striking feature however were her eyes, a striking red color with a second ring outside of her iris. Normally Hanta would be happy to have the undivided attention of such a beauty but the serious look in her eyes and the increasing pressure of her kunai kind of ruined the moment.

"I mean you no harm just an interested observer." Hanta slowly said but judging by how the woman's eyes narrowed to was clearly not the trusting type.

"I said move. It's not polite to skulk in the woods spying on people." She then gave him an encouraging poke in the back and the two began moving towards the others.

"Hey what's the big idea spying on us buddy? Who are you!?" The kid in the grey hoodie said. Being able to see him now more clearly Hanta could tell that that he had slit like eyes and red markings on his face. He also had the little dog standing next to him in a readied stance.

"A wonderful opening question Kiba. So, who are you and what are you doing here?" The red eyed woman behind him demanded.

"I told you that I was just an interested observer. I mean you no harm and I am sorry if you got scared by my observing you. I…. uh don't suppose you could take that kunai out of my back now?" Hanta said in what he hoped was a disarming voice. He apparently needed to work on his people skills because the red eyed woman and the other three looked unconvinced; technically only two looked unconvinced, the short blue haired girl with pupiless looked more uncomfortable than anything else.

"No. You don't wear the symbol of this village and I don't recognize you which means you are an outsider. And based on your equipment I would guess that you are a shinobi meaning that you're a foreign shinobi. Foreign shinobi aren't allowed in the village without an escort and since I don't see one that must mean you snuck into the village. So I will ask one more time. Who are you?" she then punctuated her demand by giving him another hard jab with her kunai.

"Hey, hey, hey no need to get all jabby with the kunai. My name is Hanta Yumi and I travelled here with Lady Tsunade. You know the new Hokage?" He said as he turned to face the red eyed woman backing up a bit.

Just as before her eyes narrowed in distrust. "And why should I believe you? Yes Lady Tsunade did arrive in the village today but that doesn't mean you travelled with her. More likely you used her arrival as a cover so you could sneak into the village and gather intel."

"Oh, come on! Is there no way to convince you!" Hanta groaned with a look of defeat on his face.

"No. Unless of course I get told otherwise by Lady Tsunade I'm not going to believe a word you say." Hanta's face lit up at the mention of that.

"Okay! Yeah that sounds like a wonderful idea! Let's go talk to her now, I believe she is at the hospital checking up on some people." Red eyes seemed shocked at the enthusiasm but quickly recovered and nodded her head.

"Very well then. However, I won't allow you to take another step in the leaf so well armed. Hand over your weapons to my students and we will get going." Hanta was going to argue but the tone in the woman's voice had this 'no arguments' tone to it so he handed over his equipment to the kids.

By the time they arrived at the hospital much to Hanta's great relief they saw Lady Tsunade and Shizune exiting. Their attention was immediately on the approaching group with the kids leading, Hanta in the middle with his hands up in surrender, and the red eyed woman in the back watching him like a hawk.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked in a tone that seeped with amusement at Hanta's situation.

"Oh, you know taking a walk, seeing the sights, getting captured. Nothing special." Hanta said in a casual tone. This earned him a sharp shove towards the front of the group by the woman.

"Quiet you. I'm sorry for the interruption Lady Hokage but we caught this outsider spying on us as we trained. He claimed to be apart of your group. If he isn't we will hand him over to Ibiki and the interrogation corp." Tsunade's gaze switched from one of amusement to one of thoughtfulness.

"Yeah so could you please tell her that you know me." Hanta pleaded in a serious tone looking at Tsunade and gesturing to his capture with a nod of his head.

Tsunade's look changed from one of thoughtfulness to one that Hanta didn't like at all. "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. Who exactly are you?"

"Ha-ha very funny but could you quit screwing around! This lady has kunai and she likes to jab people with'em. Tell her you know me before you get me killed!" Hanta said in a tense voice and eyes that promised silent retribution.

"I seriously don't know you. What did you say your name was?" She asked in a falsely innocent tone, her own eyes saying that she would take whatever he could throw at her.

"Hanta. Hanta Yumi. You've known me for six years." He said through clenched teeth.

Tsunade's look of pondering was so fake that he wasn't sure how anyone bought it. "Hmm. Doesn't ring any bells. Are you sure I know you? Do you work for the village or something?"

As she said the words Hanta immediately knew what she was up to, and he was pissed. She was using this predicament to force him to join the village! The two then had a silent conversation that read quiet simply as Hanta saying '_This is low even for you!_' and Tsunade replying '_I don't care. Take my offer or you are on your own_.' Finally, a victor was declared.

"Yes, I do work for the village. You so **generously accepted my services** when I accompanied you to the village **Lady Hokage**." Hanta said in a low growl as he unwillingly accepted her offer.

"Ah yes know I remember! Hanta Yumi! Newest Jonin of the Hidden Leaf. Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner! You four can rest easy he is a comrade." The look of smug triumph on Tsunade's face should be outlawed.

After his equipment was returned and Tsunade left, calling out that he could stop by in the morning to fill out his paperwork, Hanta now faced a slightly embarrassed group. Well everyone but the red eyed woman looked embarrassed.

"Okay so now that we are all friends could I please get the names of my former captors?" Hanta said as he settled his equipment back in its place.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru this is Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. And this Is Kurenai Sensei. Sorry about the whole taking you prisoner thing though. Can't be to careful though right. Anyway, see you guys later I'm gonna go home." After that brief introduction in which each person signaled as their name was called the group broke up leaving in different directions leaving just Hanta and Kurenai.

"So…. Kurenai huh? Nice to meet you unless your going to start jabbing me again." Hanta said trying to be funny. He was apparently very rusty in dealing with people based on the reactions he was getting today.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I know you joined this village about five minutes ago when Lady Hokage all but forced you to join. I still don't trust you and I will be keeping an eye on you." With that she turned on her heels and left him standing there alone.

Hanta watched as Kurenai walked away "Likes jabbing people with knives, smart, and doesn't trust anyone. I like her."

He then started towards the town proper looking for a hotel he could lay up in for the night. He would find a more permanent place tomorrow. Ugh, the word permanent had him suppressing a shiver at the word. He would have to find a way to make Tsunade pay for her swindling him into service for the Leaf. But for now, he would find a place to rest because he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**A/N: Well here we go guys chapter 2 is up and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I just wanted to let you guys know that for the first handful of chapters the updating will be kind of quick but will eventually be slowed down to a more steady pace. Anyways leave a review and let me know what you thought or if you have any questions for me. Till Next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry for the lack of updates. Unfortunately, family matters are forcing me to put this story on a temporary Hiatus for the next month. I already have the next couple of chapters planned out, but my hands are gonna be too full for any solid writing to get done. So again, I just want to say sorry for the inconviance but also to assure you that I will be coming back. So Farwell until next we meet and please every on have a great rest of the year. **


End file.
